


Trust, Such a Fickle Thing

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander You Messed Up, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Married Couple, Poor Aaron Burr, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Aaron could only stare blankly at the pamphlet sitting innocently on his lap. Tears streamed down his face and in a fit of rage, he knocked the horrid pamphlet to the ground. He let out a sob and fell to his knees.I trusted you! I trusted you you damn traitor!Aaron hugged himself and sobbed uncontrollably.I loved you.





	Trust, Such a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws pain and angst at you*

When Peggy knocked on his door and wordlessly handed the pamphlet his husband of ten years wrote, he could hardly breathe. He'd already heard all about this certain pamphlet. The number of people that messaged him on Facebook saying they were so sorry, was overwhelming.

He accepted the pamphlet with shaking hands. Peggy regarded him with a sad stare.

"I'll leave you for now." She spoke softly, Aaron barely registered the words. She placed a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder and squeezed lightly. "If you need me, just say the word."

Aaron nodded and with one last squeeze, she left. He shut his door, went to his sofa, and began to read.

\---

Aaron could only stare blankly at the pamphlet sitting innocently on his lap. Tears streamed down his face and in a fit of rage, he knocked the horrid pamphlet to the ground. He let out a sob and fell to his knees.

 _I trusted you! I trusted you, you damn traitor!_ Aaron hugged himself and sobbed uncontrollably. _I loved you._

Aaron stood up and ran to his room. Once there, he flung open the closet and grabbed a wooden box, filled with the precious letters Alexander had written to him when they went to different universities.

He went back downstairs, clutching the box tightly with trembling hands. He lit the fireplace and watched it slowly roar to life. He opened the box and stared at the letters that had once filled him with joy and pure love.

He grabbed the first one and without hesitation, tossed it into the fire. He watched, tears streaming down his face making his vision blur, as the letter crumbled to ash.

He reached for the second one, and then the third. He kept going until he only had one left. It was then that the front door slowly opened.

"Aaron?" It was Alexander. Aaron's fist clenched around the last letter, crumpling it. Alexander entered the room and the other man could feel his gaze on him.

"Aaron...?" He said quietly, hesitantly. Aaron shook, his teeth clenched together.

"Seven years..." His voice trembled, matching his quivering body. "Seven years this was going on! For seven years you cheated on me with Laurens!"

He turned to Alexander, eyes filled with rage, hurt, betrayal. Alexander reached out with one hand, stopping just short of touching Aaron.

"I trusted you." His voice was shaking even more. Alexander grimaced and looked away, letting his hand drop.

"I LOVED YOU!" Aaron screamed.

"Aaron please, let me explain-"

"No," Aaron said. "You don't, you don't get to do that."

Alexander's eyes widened when Aaron flung the last letter into the fireplace. He took a step forward. The reality of the situation began to sink in. Alexander could only watch with horror as Aaron yanked off his wedding ring.

"I hope you're damn happy." Aaron spat, before flinging the ring into the fire.

Alexander let out a tiny cry and fell to his knees, hand outstretched in front of him, looking like he wanted to grab the ring.

"Goodbye Hamilton." Aaron spat, walking out of the room and Alexander's life.

Alexander let out a sob as the ring melted into a pile of unrecognizable metal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying.


End file.
